Shadow of the Titans
by The Twilight Phantom
Summary: what if the US gov. was plotting against us, what if they destoyed the teen Titans and shifted the blame at the middle east, what if this new govenment contolled your thoughts.. well this is the future, and humanitys only hope is the son of two Dead titan
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the teen titans.

The villain gathering

"Titans g…" robin started but would never finish his sentence. The snipers aim was extremely accurate. As he lay dying, he saw the future, and his son. He saw the great betrayal that the US government would do to its people, and he saw the wars that would come. With the last of his energy he cried, "I will return and I will be Thousands…" with that he died and newly widowed starfire was left to mourn him the rest of the Five years.

But she did not go with out giving birth to a child….

"Aunt raven," said a young boy, " I had the dream again."

"Then its time for you to know the true story of your parents." Said a Thirty-year-old Raven. She was the only surviving Titan, and she was to keep this soon to be twelve-year-old boy safe from the new-formed government.

Of course it wasn't her fault that this had happened, though she often blamed her self for not realizing Gorge Bush Jr. plan from the start…she all ways blamed her self for not stopping his rise to power and his formation of a Militaristic monarchy that once had been the United States of America. But she could not have foreseen the strategic taking of the middle east, then securing the world oil supplies, then winning the American population over to the point in which he was declared a holy being by the Roman Catholic church, and finally making his unjust kingdom. But she did stop the destruction of Richard Grayson's and the princes Starfire's only child, the only one who could stop the evil that had blinded the American public…

She had just told young shadow about his parents when the door was blown down. The door crushed Raven against the wall, and so the teen titans were gone. And the boy was taken…but they needed him alive to tell the prophecy….

TO Be Continued….


	2. what his father couldn’t

I do not own the teen titans.

The world is under his control, he rules it with an iron firs…. But they need me alive, they need to know what I know…they will never get it…

**Shadow of the Titans: break out.**

It was a dark room, but shadow didn't mind…this was his new home after all. Ever since the government kidnapped him this was his house, but the food wasn't bad although the torture gave him a scar. This scar was a cresset and smaller cresset made to form a cross. He was a prisoner of war. He was the only one who knew the prophecy and the leader, as he called himself but the prisoner called him the soul thief. This prisoner was Shadow, his parents were Robin and Starfire…and this was the day of his escape.

The guards entered as usual. Shadow was on his knees, hands chained over his head to make it extremely painful, But this did not hurt, plus he liked to make his torture sessions torture for both parties.

"So this is the little brat…" said the new guard, "He's not that tuff."

"And I should say the same of you, doughboy." Replied the prisoner, his voice dripping with dead calm, "you know you should've brought a bigger gun, then you might have lived" he added to the shocked guards face as he broke free of his bonds, killing the two on either side of the unlucky man.

" What are you…" started the guard but was cut off by stunning blow to the stomach.

"I'm nothing," said Shadow and blew a hole in the guard with a shadow bolt, "just the inevitable…I am the revolution."

And with that shadow grabbed the guard's two ozzies and calmly walked out of the room. He didn't like to kill, but this was for the best. This way they could actually know the truth, by hearing it from the man up stairs him self.

As he walked the halls he was met with much resistance, but he filled all that stood in his way with lead, he had escaped. But there was the final guard to deal with at the exit. He was Slade.

"Well, It seems the prisoner is trying to escape." Taunted Slade in the most boring voice.

" And it seem that the _great_ Slade, is taking a small job, I thought you didn't work for any one." Replied Shadow in the same tone, and started to fight his father's greatest enemy.

But this was a short fight; Slade might have been stronger than ever, but shadow was not afraid to kill so he simply crushed Slade's Adams apple.

"…. I guess your not as tuff as I thought"


End file.
